Seraphimon
, , , , , |encards= , , |n1=Seraphymon''Digimon: The Movie'' |s1=Daemon |s2=BlackSeraphimon |s3=ShadowSeraphimon }} Seraphimon is a Seraph Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological . As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is the executor of the enlightened God's laws.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ofanimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Ofanimon] It is dressed in holy armor that shines silver, and possesses ten golden wings. As the highest-ranked being among Angel Digimon, it rules over them all. Although its true face and personality is hidden behind a mask and cannot be glimpsed, it is the being closest to the Being of Goodness called "God". It is told that when it descends for the final battle against evil beings, it will purify everything. Also, it is said that Daemon, who fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, was originally a Seraphimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/seraphimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Seraphimon] It bears the Crest of Hope on its , and the DigiCode on its are a quote of 's from which reads |全ては我と共に|Subete wa ware to tomoni|lit. "All shall be one with me"}}. Digimon Adventure 02: Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Frontier D-Tector 3.0 Seraphimon's DigiDigits are "1QM5W", and it is a Mega Digimon with the Wind Attribute, Ability Battle Type, and a Digimon Power of 10. Its basic stats are Level 80, 320 HP, 75 Energy, 140 Crush, 75 Ability. It can be obtained through DigiDigits, Scanning Action, or Digi-Searcher after is defeated at MAP 4 (ICE). EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon's DigiDigits can be input once the player has obtained a Seraphimon, a Cherubimon (Good), and an Ophanimon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle The Seraphimon card is #070 and is an Ultimate level Nature-type card with 1650 HP, needing 50 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Seventh Heaven", inflicts 900 damage, its attack, "Rising Halo", inflicts 510 damage, and its attack, "Divine Breaker", inflicts 420 damage, dealing triple damage to Darkness-type cards. Its support effect is "If opponent's Specialty is Darkness, own Attack Power is +200 & HP +200." Digimon World 2 MagnaAngemon, Andromon and Giromon can digivolve to Seraphimon, although this Seraphimon's wings are silver, and he doesn't use his signature attacks. Digimon World 3 Seraphimon digivolves from Patamon or MagnaAngemon. Also obtainable as a white Mega Digimon card with 46/50. Digimon World 4 Seraphimon is the chief of the Digital World along with Ophanimon. Digimon World DS Seraphimon digivolves from MagnaAngemon. A Seraphimon appears as a victim of the BT Boss, along with a Cherubimon and a GuardiAngemon that the protagonist must fight before he fights at Lava River. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Seraphimon digivolves from MagnaAngemon. It can also DNA digivolve with Gallantmon into Gallantmon Crimson Mode. A Seraphimon is in charge of Union Quests at the Shine Center. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue Attacks *'Strike of the Seven Stars'This attack is named "Seventh Heaven" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Seven Heavens)This attack is named "Sevens Heaven" in Digimon Frontier, "Seraphimon Awakens! Secret of the Ten Warriors" 13.: Fires seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at the opponent. *'Rising Halo'This attack is named "Hallowed Knuckle" on . (Testament): Uses the to convert its mortal life into a . *'Hallowed Knuckle'This attack retains its original name of "Divine Breaker" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Divine Breaker): Launches an orb of light. *' ': Attacks with the holy sword Excalibur generated from the armor on its right forearm. *'Hallowed Ascension' (Ascension Hallow): Calls down powerful bolts of divine lightning. Unison Attacks *'Group Attack': A unison attack with Magnadramon, Magnamon, and Rapidmon (Armor). *'Teamwork': A unison attack with Magnadramon, Magnamon, and Rapidmon (Armor). Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Seraph Digimon Category:Angel Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon